startrekgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek Voyager Elite Force Retrospective
This video is a retrospective and review of the all too forgotten classic Star Trek Voyager Elite force. Video by comicconreviews http://www.youtube.com/user/comicconreviews Transcript of video: Before I start I want to say that in the game the plot, characters, locations and even some of the voices actors are all based around the TV series. So if you're a voyager nerd. *You're likely to get a huge kick out of that before you even get to the gameplay. You will also notice that there has been great attention to detail to make sure everything is themed, the menus all look like the command consoles from the show, and you can go through all the characters bio's with the computer voice from the show announcing each character you click on. Before we get to the gameplay, I think it's best if I show you a little of the story. As you can see it is very faithful to the TV show. The first mission takes place on a borg cube, and everything is exactly as you would expect it to look and sound. You'll be introduced to the game mechanics, you can interact with or destroy certain objects to progress. Although the game mechanics are very standard for the time for a first person shooter, for me there are just enough little touches here to make it feel like you are in the Star Trek Voyager universe. Not to mention being able to hear classic characters like Tuvoc give you objectives never gets old. All the weapons have both primary and secondary fire modes, and of course sound like the actual weapons! This game recieved a lot of praise upon release for it's highly detailed weapons animations, and I can say that to this day, they look pretty good at least to my eyes. Being an illogical human by the time you get to end of this first mission and locate you're captured teammates, you make a fatal flaw. However, it was all a test, yes this entire first mission was only on the Holodeck and Tuvoc is pissed! But before you have time to kick back with some Roast Paraka with Prishic Gravy* shit get's real. And before you say anything yes I know that this isn't the Jeri Ryan doing the voice acting here. But they do the get her in for the expansion pack of this game to voice 7 of, go figure. Anyway now you really are in the game and shit has just gotten real. Now the game starts proper and you get to explore the ship before going away on your first actual mission. It's here you'll notice some more subtle touches to the gameplay. Take a look at this sequence. You'd think that this is entirely scripted to go this way, but it isn't. Take a look at the same sequence when I play it differently. Now this sequence doesn't have any huge impact on the game, this isn't Mass effect but the game has lots of little touches like this that add depth to the gameplay, and some of them are really funny, almost like little easter eggs. Now I don't want to give away any more of the story than I already have. But I will say by the time the game is over you will have explored alien vessels. Interacted with alien objects to complete simple puzzles, have many more lines of well written dialogue, and truly feel part of a well written well executed story. And Did you know that they made a graphic novel based on the games story before they even released this game? Also did you know they made an expansion pack for this game?